The present invention generally relates to position estimating devices and, more particularly, to a method of controlling the update frequency of a position estimating device in a mobile terminal.
The wireless communication industry has made phenomenal strides in commercial operations in the United States and the rest of the world. Growth in major metropolitan areas has far exceeded expectations. If this trend continues, it is possible that wireless communications will provide the bulk of telecommunication services in some areas. As a result of this growth, wireless communication services have become more affordable. In light of the recent trend of competitive air-time rates, customers may choose to make wireless communication devices their primary means of personal communication. The popularity of wireless communication devices is further enhanced by their ability to be used for non-voice communication, such as facsimile and data transmission.
In the near future, wireless communication devices will incorporate position estimating devices to enhance the function and utility of the wireless communication device. Perhaps the best known use of position estimating technology is for navigation. Another common use for position estimating devices is to identify facilities, such as hotels or restaurants, that are nearby the current position of the wireless communication device. Position information can also be used to enhance intrinsic functions of wireless communication devices. For example, position information can be used to improve cell reselection or hand-off decisions in mobile terminals. Examples of how position information may be used to enhance intrinsic functions of the mobile terminal are illustrated in the following U.S. patent applications: Ser. No. 09/498,785 entitled “Position Assisted Handoff in a Wireless Communication Network”; Ser. No. 09/505,431 entitled “Position Assisted Service Selection”; and Ser. No. 09/498,772 entitled “System and Method For Improving Channel Monitoring In a Cellular System.”
Position estimating devices have a broad variety of uses and can significantly enhance the utility and, therefore, the desirability of wireless communication devices.